


Lego House

by yellowhee



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa Is a Sweetheart, Angst with a Happy Ending, CEO Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Character Development, Cute Jung Wheein, Developing Relationship, Diners, Dinner, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Jung Wheein Is Whipped, Lesbianism, Love Confessions, Painter Jung Wheein, Sad, Slow Burn, Stressed Jung Wheein, Waitress Jung Wheein
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowhee/pseuds/yellowhee
Summary: What happens if Ahn Hyejin and Jung Wheein never met each other until later in life?Hyejin visits her old home town: Jeonju-si after taking a break from trying to find a career as an idol in Seoul. Her intensions are purely for nostalgia, until she meets a waitress of a diner that catches her eye.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Prologue

The leaves of autumn time are blown by a strong gush of wind. The breeze blows through Hyejin and a few leaves are blown past her. Some blow right past but a few hit her. She silently cursed when a leaf almost hit her right on the face. A leaf sticks to the back of her coat.

It is the middle of the day and Hyejin has just arrived in her home town Jeonju-si after struggling to audition even in the smallest companies. She's already in her early twenties, that's why she finds it hard to get a career as an artist. She started training at an early age, but she never found the proper confidence and motivation to keep going because she felt so alone and had no one to spend time with. She quit her training a week after starting.

Hyejin continued to walk. Passing by houses, both traditional and new. A few buildings being unfamiliar to her. She passes by her old elementary school. The building being the same besides having a new paint job. She sees a woman watering her plants. She sees a black cat pass by. She hears church bells chime in the distance, taking her back to the times where she got dressed for mass as a child.

Her mind quieted and she heard her heart beat. The beating perfectly in sync with the energy and sounds she felt and heard with her home town. And now she nows she is in her old Jeonju-si.   
  
  
  


Home.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The bell of the diner chimes. Hyejin enters with precaution and keeps her head down. Luckily for her, there was only a couple sitting on one of the tables. There were no other customers.

She sits on the corner table next to the window after glancing at the menu written on a chalk board.

Her eyes look out the window. More leaves are blown and a car passes by. She rests her chin on her palm and looks at her nails, pretending they are of any interest.

Hyejin hears fast footsteps and looks up to see a waitress approaching her. She shifts her position and rests her hands on her lap. The waitress looks at her twice with her pad and pen and now Hyejin regrets wearing heavy makeup.

"What would you like today Ma'am?" says the waitress. Her bun is trying it's best to keep together her brown hair that was sticking out in all directions.

Hyejin pursed her lips. She hadn't had breakfast and she just dropped her luggage at her hotel room.

"Can I get ramen? And please hard boil the egg." Hyejin says and watches the waitress scribble on her pad.

"Will that be all?" the waitress asks.

"Yes." Hyejin replies. The waitress leaves with her order. Hyejin watched her scurry to the kitchen. Her bun bounced as she walked. Hyejin worried if she was okay. She wasn't wearing an ounce of makeup and her haggard face read stressed all over it.

The same waitress arrived moments later. Her hands shaked a bit as she placed the bowl on Hyejin's table. Hyejin thanks her and pays for her order.

She eats slowly. She reminds herself that if she doesn't get accepted in the latest company she auditioned for, she'd give up. She auditioned in almost ever single company in Korea for god's sake.

Hyejin constantly had to remind herself that she was no longer fourteen. Young and dreaming about paparazzi and performing on stage. She was an adult. An adult for six years now, in fact. And dreams were harder to catch than a dragonfly on the meadow, like the way she used to catch them as a kid. But like a dream, if you don't keep it and never let go, it'll fly away, never to be seen again.

She put down her chopsticks and with all her strength, stopped herself from crying. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend calls Hyejin and checks on her life in her hometown.

The day is cool and windy. It is early and the curtains obsecuring the morning sunlight is blown. Light hits Hyejin's face.

She wakes up and covers her face with her hand. Hyejin yawns and opens her eyes to see she is in an unfamiliar room. The walls are a warm tone and the curtains are chocolate brown. 

Then she remembers it is her second day in Jeonju-si.

A groan slips past her lips as she buries her head in her pillow. The groan becomes muffled for a moment until she lifts her head and faces the blank wall. Her eyes are fixated on nothing at the moment. Just the peach colored wall paper and she yawns once more.

Hyejin grabs her phone from the night stand and checks the time. It is a little past eight in the morning and she needs more sleep. She looks at the notifications on her phone.

**Byulyi🌙**

**(9) missed calls**

Suddenly her head is pounding and she can smell her morning breathe. It takes her a moment but she dials Byul's number and holds the phone against her ear.

At first she doesn't get an answer, but after second time Hyejin has to distance the phone from her ear.

 _"AHN HYEJIN! Do you have ANY idea how long I've been waiting for you to fucking answer?!"_ Byul's voice is sharp and high pitched. Hyejin snickers at how she could compare Byulyi to an angry hamster.

"Dunno. So what's up?" Hyejin stands from her bed and reaches for her bag. Grabbing a powerbank and placing it on the night stand.

 _"I can so definitely tell that you just woke up. I can smell your breathe from here."_ Byulyi tells her and giggles. Hyejin shrugs it off and presses the phone between her ear and shoulder as she fixes the bed.

"Fuck off, Moon." Hyejin answers with a small laughter in her voice.

 _"Anyway, how are you doing over there?"_ Byulyi asks right after Hyejin finishes fixing her bed. She gets a water bottle from her bag and brings it to her lips.

"Eh...Fine, I guess. Couldn't contact any family so I'm staying at an hotel right now." Hyejin closes the bottle cap tighly and shoves it in her bag. She sits on the edge of the bed and holds the phone against her ear once again.

_"No one at all? Hyejin, you could have told me about that and I would've called my cousin who works at a hotel there."_

"What hotel?"

_"Uhh...something something Lux Homes."_

"Sierra Park?"

_"That's it!"_

"That's where I'm staying, dumbass." Hyejin snickers and sets the phone on loud speaker before placing it on her lap. She ties her hair in a ponytail before talking to Byul again.

"So how's Yongsun?" Hyejin asks.

 _"Still in Hawaii. She is probably cheating on me by now."_ Byul says and Hyejin hears her laugh.

"Don't say that because she damn loves you. Do you have her number by any chance?"

Hyejin doesn't think Byulyi heard her. For a moment she hears unintelligable talking and then Byulyi's voice.

 _"Hyejin I'll talk to you later. I'm getting a shit load of complaints and I have a comeback to manage. Bye"_ Byulyi says.

Before Hyejin could answer her device beeps, Byulyi has already hung up. She understands that Byul is a busy woman. She is the CEO of her own company: Lunar Entertainment, in fact. And her groups are rising in popularity.

One would think, it would be a matter of time that Hyejin joins Lunar Entertainment. Hyejin pulls out the contract Byulyi have given long ago just in case she considered signing it.

Hyejin has been friends with Byulyi ever since she moved to Seoul. Been friends long before Byulyi met Yongsun, her fiancé. Been friends long before Byulyi started Lunar.

After the many attempts of Moon Byulyi for Hyejin to join Lunar, she still refuses. Hyejin wanting to earn her fame by her own hard work and not by a friend's pity.

But after Hyejin's chances of life in the spotlight are starting to get slimmer and slimmer each day, she stares at the contract and her mind considers getting a pen and writing her name on it. But only for a second. It is clear that Hyejin needs to think about it first. There are still two companies that have not given her a response. Maybe, _maybe_ there is still a chance.

She puts back the contract in her bag and zips it.

Later, she gets an email from Pascal Entertainment. Her application has been rejected. Now Hyejin is _really_ thinking about joining Lunar.

• • •

Hyejin is in the diner she went to yesterday. She would have taken room service, but she was never a fan of the food in hotels. And the rice they served earlier was under cooked.

On her way to the diner earlier, she receives a text from Byulyi about signing her contract. Hyejin has not answered yet. Now she looks at the text again. She has been writing replies but never sent anything, leaving Byulyi on read.

A waitress had already taken her order long ago but there was still no sign of her food. Hyejin checks Byul's message once more then the right answer appears in her head.

Well, that's what she thinks is the right answer.

**Hyejin🦁:**

_**I'll think about it.** _

**Byulyi🌙:**

_**For fuck's sake Hyejin make up your mind!!** _

When she read Byul's immediate reply, Hyejin suddenly feels guilty. Byulyi had helped her in the hardest times. When Hyejin was working part-time as a cook in a resto in Seoul, it was Byulyi who helped her with her first gig in an underground bar. When she was working in a tight budget, it was Byulyi who lended her the money. She didn't and never asked Hyejin to repay her. 

She thinks of Byulyi's kindness, the times she helped her. All because Hyejin introduced her to Byul's soon to be wife, Yongsun. Her hands find her phone.

**Hyejin🦁:**

**Please give me time to decide**

Hyejin shuts off her phone right after she presses send, before she could see a reply.

Byul had helped her so much. And she was refusing her because Hyejin didn't know if she deserved such a friend. But still, she found herself being so stupid. This could be her big break, yet she declines. 

Hyejin spots a waitress. She walks out the kitchen, in her hands are a bowl of beef noodle soup. Hyejin breathes out. _Finally._

The waitress places the bowl on Hyejin's table carefully. Then Hyejin realizes that it's the same waitress from yesterday. Only this time, her hair is pulled back in a neat ponytail and her face looked cleaner and more rested than before.

"Please enjoy your meal." The waitress says. She presses her lips together and Hyejin notices two crevices on each side of her cheeks. Dimples. Hyejin takes the time to look at her name tag. _Wheein._ Her name is Wheein.

She watches Wheein leave. Wheein walks in a hurry, with a small limp each step.

Hyejin wonders if she was okay. She was probably one of the first few customers but she looked so stressed.

But still, Hyejin could see she that was beautiful. Despite the haggard look and stressed face, she still was beautiful.

 _Sunshine above the rain,_ Hyejin thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheein and Hyejin get to know each other through a very awkward conversation.

Two days had passed since the mysterious lady first came into the diner. Wheein had been curious about her, even making the effort to ask some friends around town. No clear answer ever surfaced. A few had seen her walking to the church. Some had no idea who she was. And one even answered she might be an alien. Of course, Wheein didn't believe that.

The lady had come into the diner twice now. Seating herself in the same spot. The corner table right next to the door. To Wheein, it seemed like she wanted to leave. She could still remember what she had ordered. The first being hard boiled egg ramen and the second was beef noodle soup. The first being lunch and the second during breakfast. 

Wheein's co-waitress and best friend, Minyoung wondered why she cared so much about the mystery woman. She pondered how Wheein believed that the lady would come to the diner again. Minyoung took note on how Wheein would glance past the glass windows often. So after lunch, when all the customers left, Minyoung called Wheein for a talk at the counter.

"I dare you," Minyoung rested her forearms on the counter.

"What?" Wheein furrowed her brows. She may had the idea of what her best friend was thinking.

"You see that table over there?" Minyoung pointed at the mystery lady's table. "That's where your _'lady'_ sits." she said, air quoting the word "lady."

Wheein noticed.

"I dare you to talk to her." Minyoung's lips curved into a smile that seemed to mug to be friendly. Wheein stared at disbelief, then her cheeks flushed. Was she being obvious?

"No way! What do I even say?" Wheein pursed her lips. She had thought of speaking to her, but she still couldn't formulate the right words. 

"Wheeinie...you've been looking outside the window for any sign that she'll come. Let's start simple okay? Get her name and maybe, _maybe_ I'll treat you to wherever." 

Minyoung's bargain was stuck in Wheein's mind for the rest of her shift. She would soon forget it, she thought, and considering her maddening habit of overthinking about the smallest things. She had other things to worry about. When was rent due again? Is the paint on the canvas starting to bleed? 

_I'll forget about it soon,_ Wheein thought. If it weren't for Minyoung's word where the corner table near the door had been occupied by none other than Wheein's mystery lady. 

It comes to her in a shock and her manners are changed abruptly. It was becoming clear for Minyoung that Wheein was developing something similar to a middle school puppy crush. Upon hearing the news, a squeal is heard from Wheein. She goes to hide in the employee room, unknowing that her lady has peered past the counter to see the source of the loud sound. 

Meanwhile, Wheein's senses are on fire. But despite her mini panic attack, she goes on to give herself a little pep talk and makes her way to the table. She hears Minyoung cheering for her from the kitchen as she wishes to not be totally embarrassed. 

In sudden courage, Wheein takes her lady's order from a waitress' hands and serves it to her herself. Her lady is sipping ice water while sitting in a laid back posture. Her attention is switched to Wheein when she appears with her order. 

Wheein is set on fire when she sees those mysterious eyes.

She places the plate of beef noodle soup on the table, forgetting completely about their polite protocol. In a last minute decision, Wheein chickens out of the situation. Wheein turns her back but a chill travels down her spine when her name is called.

"Wheein." she hears. Wheein wished it wasn't her. She turns around and her suspicions come to life. She is staring at Wheein now. Lips slightly parted and head slightly titled. The lady's eyes widened as she covers her mouth with a hand, as if to regret ever saying anything. Wheein is frozen in place as she notices the other's long painted nails.

"I'm sorry...It's Wheein, right?" 

Wheein nods her head in reply. "Yes, it's Wheein." she replies and moves so she is standing next to the table and facing her. Wheein feels in her mind that she's totally illiterate.

"Uh, sorry to scare you if I did..."

"Oh no that's totally fine. I'm just not used to getting my name called by a stranger even though I know about this." Wheein replies, pointing to her name tag at the last part of her sentence. As of now, her mind is totally blank and she wonders how this lady is even remotely acknowledging her existence. 

"Well...I don't have to be a stranger. I'm Ahn Hyejin." 

_Her name is Hyejin._ Wheein is too occupied thinking about Lady Hyejin that it takes her a moment to register that Hyejin is holding out her hand. 

"Uhh again, Jung Wheein." Wheein is hesitant but takes Hyejin's hand and shakes it. _They still do that these days? Must be a city girl..._

"Is it still your shift right now? Can we talk or something?" Hyejin asks.

"I may have a few more tables to serve. Are you okay with...?"

"Oh, that's completely fine! I don't mind at all."

"Are you really okay with waiting here?"

"It's fine, really."

Hyejin forces a smile and it looks as awkward as she feels, Wheein takes it as a cue to leave.

Hyejin watches Wheein turn her back around. And just as she's out of earshot, Hyejin let's out a big sigh. Out of reflex she grabs her phone from her pocket and sends a text to Byulyi. 

**Hyejin🦁:**  
**Moon, be my google right now.**

**How to be confident around women?**


End file.
